


That's Money, Honey.

by barebackharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, SugarBaby!Harry, SugarDaddy!Louis, Uni student Harry, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebackharry/pseuds/barebackharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a broke university student barely getting by living in London. A routine trip to the corner store leaves him meeting Louis, a very wealthy head of an investment banking firm. Louis can help Harry but with a small cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first chaptered fic! I'm excited to write it, I have most of the content planned out and we'll see how it goes but it's going to get very very very good as the story progresses!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated.

“Shit” Harry muttered as his checked his bank balance on his phone. With less that $10 in his bank account with another week until pay day Harry was going to have to really really cut back on his spending this week. With that he just huffed and threw himself back on his bed. 

Harry was in his 2nd year at University of Westminster in London. After completely being over the whole “dorming” thing at school he deiced to save up to afford this shitty studio apartment in a shitty area of London barely making it paycheck to paycheck, as evident by his current bank balance. As if on queue his stomach let out a grumble. 

“Fucking a” Harry mumbled to himself as he dragged himself along with his blanket into his tiny kitchen and of course there was little to nothing to eat, just his luck. Letting out an exaggerated sigh Harry knew he had to go out. After showering and throwing on some jeans and a flannel Harry heads out to grab something to eat, finding something cheap enough that won’t break his budget, which at this point was just the change he had in his pocket. 

Arriving at the local corner store Harry is slowly wandering around the store looking for something/anything to eat. Seeing a 10-pack of ramen that he can afford and will last him, Harry reaches up to grab it when he hears someone call out to him

“Um, excuse me, sir if you could-“ The mystery man says.

Harry turns around ready to respond but within .2 seconds of coming in contact with the mystery man Harry is slightly turned on. The man looking a little older, maybe his late 20’s, a little short, is built for his size and dressed rather well for a Saturday wearing a pair of thigh hugging trousers and a slightly oversized sweatshirt. Harry liked what he saw. See Harry had come out to his friends and family right before moving to London. He had a few hook ups here and there but nothing too serious. He really didn’t know he wanted just yet, but wouldn’t mind a somewhat long-term relationship. Being 19 he still had time but would like someone to cuddle with occasionally. 

“Uhhh… some help here?” The man says 

Snapping out of his haze Harry responds back with “Oh, sorry don’t work here” He chuckles to himself. 

“Well then, never mind then” The man says turning on his heels heading to the register. Harry follows suite with his obnoxiously large box of ramen happy to be able to afford something. When they arrive to the register there is a small line in front of both of them as it is 11AM on a Saturday. Starving, Harry’s stomach lets out, of course, the biggest sound possible indicating some food would be nice. 

The mystery man in front of Harry turns around slowly laughing “Looks like someone’s hungry and I bet this long line isn’t helping.”

“Yea, just want to get home already to be quite honesty” Harry says slightly laughing to himself.

The mystery man gives a quick up down of Harry seeing his big box of ramen and asks, “So what are you some uni student living off of ramen and oatmeal?” 

Harry again laughs to himself because how can someone know his life so well without knowing him at all? 

“Actually yes, so over dorming at Westminster so I thought it would smart to get a studio with almost no money, uni life, eh?” 

“Oh I remember those days when I was up in Manchester, so glad that I don’t ever have another bowl of ramen. ‘M Louis by the way.” Saying this he extends his hand out for a handshake which Harry does the same.

“’M Harry.”

“So, Harry. Knowing the situation in your in right now how about you and I go to the little café on the corner? My treat, I know you could use something more… filling…”

Harry taken back by the forwardness of Louis’ offer doesn’t take long to decide

“Um, yea sure, why not?” he says laughing slightly at the tiny bit of awkwardness that they’re about to go on a date? albeit knowing each other for a total of 5 minutes maybe?

“Perfect, now you go put that box of… sodium back on the shelf and we’ll go.” 

Minutes later they were walking across the street to the little café. Walking in a taller man behind the counter in a suit, most likely the owner calls out “Louis! How are you today!” across the café. Louis gives a slight wave “Oh, I’m well, just came in for a little sandwich.” Harry feeling a tad bit awkward just standing shifting his weight from one foot to another to avoid looking out of place. “Alright, take a seat wherever and I’ll send someone over” the owner says to Louis who accepts the offer with a nod.

“Do you come here often?” Harry asks once they are seated in the larger booth in the back of the restaurant.

“Yea actually, I actually helped open this place surprisingly.”

“Oh what are you in the restaurant industry or something?” Harry asks looking briefly at the menu, everything looking better than his box of ramen he was moments from buying 10 minutes ago.

“Nope, I’m an investment banker. I helped the guy you saw a minute go take his money and set it up so he could open up this fine establishment.”

“Ah speak of the devil,” Louis says as the owner comes over to take their order. 

“Alright Louis, the usual for you?” Which Louis nods happily to, “And for you sir?” 

“Um, I’ll have the croque monsieur and just some sparkling water is fine”

“Sounds good I’ll have that out in a few” The owner says and walks away with their orders.

Harry looks back to Louis who is now chuckling to himself leaving Harry feel even more awkward.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asks.

“Oh nothing. It’s just we ordered the same thing” And with that Harry is cracking a smile exposing his dimples that everyone seems to just swoon over including Louis.

“So you said earlier how back in uni you were in the same position I was in, if you don’t mind me asking how old does that make you?” Harry asks 

“I just turned 30 this December” With that Harry almost chokes on the sparkling water he was about to swallow. Although Harry has never been with someone let alone hung out with someone that “old” he is once again turned on slightly. 

Not really noticing Harry’s reaction to his age Louis continues on with their conversation feeling little more relaxed now that their food has arrived. After taking a few bites Louis asks Harry more about himself.

“So you said you decided to live in your own apartment after living in the dorms for a year, how does someone like you afford that?”

“Well my first year I had a job so I just saved up everything I had to just get the apartment not realizing that I would actually need to have to money to actually live.” 

“And how old are you?” 

“19.”

“Well I have to say that’s pretty responsible for someone so young like you to be living on your own and supporting yourself in this big city.” 

“If you call supporting yourself only having like 10 pounds in your bank account when you get paid next week supporting yourself, then yea I’m doing pretty good” Harry says laughing at his own self pity.

There’s a small pause between the conversation and Louis sets his fork and knife down and rests his elbow on the table and rests his cheek on his palm somewhat admiring the young boy across from him who’s eating his sandwich quietly looking around. Louis is enthralled with his boy like features but somehow possesses a very mature demeanor. Without thinking Louis says, “I could help you know… with your expenses and all…”

Harry perks up and laughs slightly “Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do such a thing.” 

“No I would like to help you, if you didn’t mind.”

“How so?” Harry is now slightly interested.

“Well like I said earlier, I’m the head of an investment banking firm and I have more money than I can spend and ya know I could… help you…” 

Louis trails off now moving his form slowly around the bits of his sandwich that he has left. 

“But you would have to… ya know… reciprocate…”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was taken aback by Louis’ offer. He wanted to help pay for Harry’s expenses? What person just does that? Harry didn’t have to think very hard though knowing his money situation and current living conditions. Thinking all Louis would want in return was a few simple favors Harry replied quickly to Louis’ offer.

“Um. You would do that?” Harry asks

“Yea, sure, why not? You look like you could use some help. I need some help myself, so it’s a win win situation for the both of us.” Louis shrugs nonchalantly at the situation. 

“Well if you put it like that, why not?” 

“Perfect.” And with that Harry smiles again showing his dimples, which Louis thinks he may or not be completely obsessed with.

After about an hour of light conversation about Louis’ job and Harry’s studies they finish their lunch. Ending with the both of them exchanging their numbers in each other’s phones. 

“So I need some help around my house tomorrow, you free?” Louis asks as they leave the café together.

“Yea, that should be fine. What time?” 

“I’ll let you know. Afternoonish?” 

“Sure, yea-yea”

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Harry.” Louis says smiling 

“Thank you again for doing this Louis, I know I barely know you but it does mean a lot that you decided to do this.”

“Oh no it’s really my pleasure.” Louis says winking.

Harry doesn’t really get why he winked but whatever. With that the two of them part ways and continue on with their day.

It isn’t until the next day that Harry receives a text from Louis while he’s getting ready for the day sitting on his bed with a cup of tea. 

Come over at 3ish? Good with you? I have a few favors to ask ;)

Harry just looks at the text puzzled slightly at the winky face but thinks nothing of it as he continues on with his day. 

Sounds good, can’t wait ☺ Harry responds simply.

With that Harry continues on with his morning of studying and cleaning his apartment. Before he knows it it’s almost 2 and texts Louis where his apartment is. Louis responds with his address, which happens to be in the Primrose Hill area, and Harry knew Louis had money but Primrose Hill? Now Harry is excited to see where Louis is living. Knowing Primrose hill is a little bit of a trek from his little flat he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out the door.

It’s almost 3 and Harry has arrived to what he thinks is Louis’ building. He walks in the front door greeted by a doorman and makes his way towards the front desk to be let up to Louis’ penthouse. 

“Uh hi” He greets the front deskman awkwardly. “Um, I’m here to see Louis…?” Shit he doesn’t even know his last name.

The front deskman only knows there’s one Louis in the building. “Oh, Mr. Tomlinson, yes take the elevator to the 18th floor, he has the entire floor of the building so I will let him know you’re on your way up.”

“Oh-okay perfect, thank you.” And with that he makes his way to the elevators and makes his way up to the 18th floor where he arrives at the single door that he on the entire floor.

Just as he’s about to knock the door flies open and there’s Louis standing there in his pajama pants and loose fitting shirt complete with a little scruff and a sexy bed head look. He looked good; really good for 3 in the afternoon and still in what he was wearing to bed last night and Harry liked what he saw. 

“Good afternoon, Harry” 

“Hi” 

“Come in.” Louis says and Harry walks in awkwardly. 

“Wow, big place you have” Harry says chuckling at his apartment because he’s pretty sure he could fit about 12 of his little studio flat into Louis’ entire apartment.

“Yea, I bought it mostly for the view, wanna tour?”

“Yea sure, do you have a map, don’t wanna get lost?” Harry says, and Louis laughs with the bubbliest giggle Harry has heard.

With that Louis begins to give Harry a tour of the apartment. First they walked into the great room complete with a huge fireplace with a large TV over it as well as a very large sofa that could easily fit 80 people.

“My favorite part is the windows, gives a really nice view of the sunset in the summers.” Louis says pointing to the floor to ceiling windows that line one of the walls in the great room. Next is the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen looks straight out of a design magazine with a huge marble island and top of the line appliances.

“I don’t even cook often because frankly if I did I’d burn something down” Louis says chuckling to himself.

“That’s fine. Pretty good cook myself, but don’t want to toot my own horn.” 

The dining room is just off the kitchen complete with a table set and ready to dine upon by 8 guests, and just above the table lays a beautiful chandler that probably costs the same as Harry’s tuition at Uni. 

“The study is favorite room of all. Spend a lot of time in here when I’m not at work and just relax.”

The study is next which happens to be in the corner of the apartment, which Louis used to his advantage as he covered the entire corner with once again, floor to ceiling windows that overlook London. There is also a baby grand piano.

“Do you play?” Harry asks gesturing to the piano.

“A little, no Tchaikovsky but I can play How To Save A Life pretty will if I do say myself. Well, that’s everything really, do you want anything to eat?”

“Sure, yea why not?”

“Alright let’s see what I have.”

With that the two of them made their way to the kitchen and found something to make a bacon sandwich. When they were finished Harry offered to clean up.

“Oh perfect, I’ll be in my room when you’re finished” When he walked away he turned away and started walking to his room and gave Harry a wink which Harry just took and gave a little chuckle too. 10 minutes later Harry finished cleaning up and walked to Louis’ bedroom door and knocked lightly.

“Come in” he heard Louis say from behind the door.

Opening the door Harry walks in slowly saying, “I cleaned up and did the di-“

Before he could finish his sentence on his bed sprawled out was Louis nearly naked stroking his cock.

“What the fuck?” Harry huffs out upon the sight and turns around making a b-line for the front door ready to leave and forget about Louis completely.

“Harry wait!” He hears Louis calling from behind who’s now wrapped in a robe

“What the fuck is this?” Harry stops asking Louis wanting to know what the hell was going on.

“What did you think this was?” Louis asks flabbergasted at Harry’s naivety.

“I don’t know! I thought I was just gonna like help you out and you would help me out!” Harry says in frustration and anger.

“Harry. I’m rich and kind of older, you’re young and cute, and I hope you don’t mind me saying this but also broke. You know put two and two together.”

Harry is stunned just standing there putting the pieces together and almost laughing at his stupidity. 

“Oh.” Is all Harry can say. Now he gets it, Louis wanted to be Harry’s Sugar Daddy. Harry has never dealt with anything like this in his life. So all he had to do was fulfill Louis’ sexual wants and he could get whatever he wanted in return. 

“Yea, oh. Now let’s calm down. I’ve seen the way you look at me. When I opened the door this morning you were staring at me for a few seconds, and it wasn’t a ‘oh hi stranger’ stare, no it was a ‘wow you’re attractive’ stare.”

Harry laughed lightly because it was true. 

“See you know it’s true!” Louis said smiling.

Harry decided to be more forward than he had ever been in any sexual situation in his entire life. Getting closer to Louis Harry leans in and whispers in his ear “How about we go back to your bedroom and finish where you left off” leaning back and gives him a wink, giving Louis a taste of his own medicine. 

With that Louis smiles and leads Harry back to his bedroom, which is huge. Complete with huge windows and huge bed with a big white duvet and more pillows than he could count, it was basically a cloud.

Upon entering the room Louis threw his robe off onto one of the chairs that was by the door reveling that all he had under was a pair of tight black briefs. Louis crawled onto the bed slowly and laid back leaving Harry still feeling awkward standing in the doorway still. 

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Louis said waving him into the room which Harry abided by walking slowly into the room and got on the large king sized bed crawling slowly over to Louis. Not really knowing what to do since Louis and him barely met and they just got past a very awkward conversation Harry awkwardly straddles Louis sitting on his thighs. 

“Um, do you want me to give you a blow job?” Harry asks not really knowing what to say which Louis laughs at throwing his head back at how sexually awkward Harry is but he likes his innocence. 

“Sure why not? A little blowjob never killed anyone.” Louis says

With that Harry slowly gets off Louis scooting back and slowly pulls back Louis’ briefs reveling Louis’ semi-hard uncut cock. This comes as a little bit of a shock to Harry as even in his past sexual relationships he’s never really dealt with an uncircumcised dick. But there’s a first for everything. Harry starts to slowly stroke Louis’ cock to get him fully hard so he can actually go to work on it. With that he slowly pulls the foreskin back revealing the already wet head. Louis being hard now Harry starts to go to work on his cock slowly stroking it fully now turning on Louis even further as evidenced by him throwing his head back on his mountain of pillows.

“Fuck, you haven’t even done anything and you’re killing me.” Louis says talking to the ceiling not looking at Harry.

And on queue Harry goes down on Louis and starts to suck his cock slowly. Just swirling his tongue around the head before going down and bobbing his head up and down on his cock, speeding up and slowing down making Louis elicit a moan.

Harry comes off his cock and goes back to stroking his cock slowly causing Louis to move his hips upwards into Harry’s hand wanting to get off. Seconds later Louis is coming onto Harry’s hands and his groin. 

After a few seconds of silence and heavy breathing from Louis, Louis finally says “Shit, that was good.” Harry is smiling at his good work.

“Do you, um, have tissues?” Harry asks with his come soaked hand awkwardly hanging there.

“Oh shit, yea. Here you go” Louis grabs the box of tissues off his nightstand and hands them to Harry so he could clean himself off. 

While Harry is cleaning himself off Louis asks “Are you doing okay with your rent or are you behind?”

“Louis I couldn’t ask you to pay my rent, that’s ridiculous.” Harry says as he gets up to throw away the tissues.

“Well after that blowjob you deserve it to be quite honest. And remember what I said yesterday, I have more money than I could think about spending. Let me. Please?” 

Harry sighs at the offer and accepts Louis offering knowing he was going to be a bit short on this months rent. Louis generously writes him a check and lets him out with a slap on the bum leaving Harry laughing. On the elevator ride down Harry thinks this just may work out. Depositing the check at the bank before heading back to his flat he looks at his account statement and knows this is going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what do you guys think so far? I have A LOT of good things planned for this so it's just not a boring older Louis younger Harry Sugar Daddy fic. I'll try and post as quickly as possible because so far I've had nothing but good things said to me so far!
> 
> Please comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer because I felt bad making you guys wait. But once again let me know what you think!

It’s only been a few days since Harry and Louis’ “hookup” or “exchange” and with his rent for the month being paid early life is a little easier for Harry. He now actually has money to keep his fridge and pantry filled with a decent amount of food that won’t leave him starving at 3AM. But this morning after a small breakfast he is out the door to attend classes. He only has one today, that one class being photography which he decided to take for fun because he needed an elective. It’s only his 3rd class so they really haven’t done any photography yet but today his professor decided to assign their first project. 

After the professor passed out the paper with all the instructions on how to complete Harry notices one thing that is required that he is missing. A camera. After class he approaches his professor, as she is packing up.

“Um, Professor Wilcox, I have a little dilemma with the project miss.”

“And what would that be Mr. Styles?” She says barely acknowledging his existence.

“Well it’s that I don’t have a camera, and at the moment I really can’t afford one.”

With that she stops what she’s doing to look at him wondering if he’s really serious.

“Mr. Styles are you telling me you signed up for a photography class without thinking you’d actually need a camera to complete the course work for this class?”

“I mean I guess so?” He said hesitantly because basically that’s what he thought. 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you besides that you better start looking for a camera, otherwise I’m almost positive you will not pass my class. Now I must be going Mr. Styles, good luck with your hunt.”

“Shit” Harry muttered to himself in the now empty workroom.

Although Louis had paid his rent this month leaving Harry with money to spend on other things, those other things did not include a brand new $600 camera. Thoroughly annoyed with anything and everything Harry heads back to his flat tossing his bag by his bed and collapsing on top of his bed.

Waking up a few hours later with a clear head Harry has an idea. 

I need a favor from you. He texts Louis. 

And what would that be? Louis responds almost immediately

How about I come to yours and ask you in person ;)

Oh? Well if you put it like that, please do come over.  
After he gets that text from Louis Harry is up and throwing on his jacket heading out of the door. 30 minutes later he is in the elevator on his way up to Louis’ floor and knocking on the door where Louis greeted him in just his unbuttoned dress shirt and boxer briefs. 

“Come in, sorry about my appearance I just got home from work.”

“You don’t hear me complaining.” Harry said in a more seductive manor than he intended to which was followed by Louis laughing to himself.

“Follow me babe, just gonna slip into something more comfortable.” Louis said walking into his rather large bedroom where Harry plopped himself on Louis’ overly large plush bed. 

“So what brings you to my humble abode?” Louis calls from the inside of his rather closet.

“Um, so I kinda need something?”

“And that would be?” 

“So like… I um… I signed up like a photography class this semester and what’s funny is that I took it and I really kinda forgot that I would need certain supplies and I kinda-“ Harry was completely rambling at this point.

“-Harry.” Louis said cutting off Harry as he walked out of his closet in a pair of lounge pants and loose fitting t-shirt.

“I need a camera.” 

“And I’m gonna take it that you really don’t have the money to afford it?” Louis said crawling on the bed getting comfortable and letting out a small yawn.

“Uh yea, so that’s kinda where you come in a guess?” Harry says getting up and crawling over to Louis and straddling him on his thighs.

“And what do you suppose we do about this Mr. Styles?” Louis said chuckling placing his hands behind his head.

Being a little more forward than he would normally be Harry leans forward slowly biting his lip and whispers in Louis’ ear “Well how about I blow you and you get me my camera. It’s a win-win for both of us.” Leaning back he winks at Louis.

Louis laughs and licks his lips slightly before nodding to Harry which leaves Harry spreading Louis’ legs so he can kneel in between them where he then proceeds to pull down Louis’ lounge pants expecting to find a pair of boxers to palm him through to get him hard but Louis had decided against that decided to wear no underwear.

Louis looks down at Harry and says, “Had to get comfortable.” Which Harry lazily smiles at and proceeds to gently stroke Louis’ cock to get him hard so he can go hard. Gently stroking and fondling his cock and balls Louis is hard in no time. Harry gets to work by slowly kissing the tip of his cock before slowly taking Louis into his mouth and slowly bobbing up and down. Louis is becoming more and more relaxed and is sinking deeper into his pillows and thrusts his crotch up into Harry’s mouth to relieve some pressure, which feels good for Louis but not so much for Harry who gags a little. 

“Sorry… feels good…” Louis says 

Harry rolling his eyes goes back to work using both his hands and mouth to get Louis off leaving Louis to softly moan and throwing his head back at the feeling. Harry knows Louis is close to coming when he hears Louis muttering a combination of “shit” and “fuck” and before he knows it Louis is coming without warning in Harry’s mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re too good at this this.” Louis says as Harry is removing himself from Louis’ now soft cock. While he’s getting up he has a string of come from Louis’ cock to his lower lip. “You got a little…” Louis says and takes his finger and wipes the come from Harry’s lip and before he knows it Harry takes his finger and sucks it clean. 

“You are something else” Louis says completely sated with a lazy grin on his face. 

“So about that camera?” Harry asks pulling up Louis’ pants for him

“How about I take you to dinner tonight, we pick up the camera, and I fuck you into the sheets tonight?” Louis asks quiet bluntly. 

Stunned at Louis’ response Harry is taken aback but says yes almost like a question causing Louis to ask him again. 

“So is that a yes?” 

“Y-yea.”

“Perfect. I’m gonna shower quickly and we’ll be on our way” Louis says patting Harry’s thigh. “Make yourself comfortable, the remote is in the drawer in the bedside table.”

While Louis takes a quick shower Harry gets comfortable on the bed flicking through the channels not finding anything remotely interesting on. While sitting on the bed Harry was contemplating what he’d just done. He just blew Louis so he could get a camera for class? Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at what his life had become. In 3 days he’d gotten his rent paid and now will be getting a camera from a man he exchanged sexual favors for. Should he feel gross about himself or somewhat satisfied that he’s attractive enough to be able to do this sugar daddy thing? 

Harry’s brought back to earth by Louis calling him from the doorjamb of his closet.

“Harry? Hello? Harry!” 

“Oh, sorry uh-just thinking.” 

“Sure, great anyway. Like I was saying I know this place in Soho we can go to, nothing too fancy.”

“Sure sure-yea sounds great.”

“Great, shall we?” Louis says in a comically deep voice

Getting off in the central part of London Harry and Louis head to a camera shop that Harry mentioned on the tube where he was supposed to get the camera required for the class. Harry knew the camera he wanted/needed to picking out and getting it rung up was no problem. Upon hearing the total Harry was once again taken aback at how he was originally going to even take that class knowing the camera was this expensive. But without hesitation Louis stepped up to the counter passing the man his credit card and signing for the camera with no problem. 

“Thank you again for doing this Louis, it really helps.” Harry says to Louis after they’re walking out of the shop Louis leading the way.

“Absolutely no problem. Remember I wanted to help you and you’re… uh… clearly helping me… so…” Louis says laughing lightly at their situation. “Now come on I know this great place in Soho we can grab some food.”

Taking the tube to Soho Harry expected Louis to take him to some posh restaurant meal but when he got was instead was a small little fish & chips place that had no tables but only a small counter where one could eat. Harry was a little stunned to say the least. Sensing Harry’s apprehension Louis opens the door for him and waves him in “Well c’mon, I’m hungry!” 

Walking up to the counter Harry just mumbles to Louis “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

“Alright then.” Louis steps up to the counter and orders to combos and a pint for each of them. Grabbing their food they head over to the wooden counter by the window to eat. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of them, the only sounds being heard are the crinkling of the newspaper under their fish and chips.

“Why do you find me attractive?” Harry says finishing eating a chip

Louis almost chokes on his food from laughing but after downing it he responds, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He says washing everything down with some beer. 

“Don’t laugh! What about me attracts you?” 

“Well, where do you I start? You’re young a cute, basically the definition of a twink.” Harry blushes slightly at that. “You are! But a cute twink with feelings!” And now Harry is full on laughing. “Well you’re laugh is very attractive. So, so far I find you quite attractive.”

“Well thank you. And this is delicious by the way, I’ve severely underestimated your restaurant picking skills.” 

“See I told you just because I live a posh life doesn’t mean I don’t know a good fish and chips place once and a while.” Louis says before another gap of awkward silence where Harry is finishing his meal. Louis takes a swig of his bear and without hesitation puts his hand on Harry’s lower back rubbing slowly while looking out the window people watching. Harry doesn’t mind, he actually enjoys the feeling. When Harry finishes Louis asks him simply “How about we finish up here and head back to mine? I might have some desert.” And winks before picking up their trash and carries it over to the bin. 

After their tube ride back to Louis’ neighborhood and the usual elevator ride up to his floor they’re back in Louis’ apartment. And Harry makes his way over to the couch and lies on it, his back against the arm and sprawls himself out to make himself comfortable. He hears Louis getting his shoes off and walking around the kitchen but then he hears Louis entering the living room. Harry is a little startled when Louis plops on the couch in between Harry’s legs and starts running his hands up and down Harry’s sides taking his shirt with him. 

“Ya know I wasn’t lying about what I said earlier.” Louis says now rubbing his hands on Harry’s thighs. “I never said I wasn’t looking forward to it.” Harry says now grinning up at Louis. “Oh you are something else.” Louis says continuing to rubs his hands all over Harry, he then bends down to get close to Harry’s ear whispering “How about we take this to my bedroom.” And Harry practically leaps off the couch at that following Louis to his bedroom. When they’re in his room he says to Harry “on the bed, get comfortable.” Who the leaps onto the big fluffy bed like a 2-year old taking off his jeans leaving him in just his trunks and t-shirt, Louis comes out of his closet in just his trunks. 

Even though Harry has only given Louis blowjobs he finds Louis very attractive for a 30-year old. He has a perfect build that compliments his height. He’s got these very muscular thighs and a slight tummy but not a gut, just a little pudge that fits his build. Needless to say Harry in the back of his mind is thinking, “Please wreck me.” 

Louis gets on the bed and without saying anything lifts Harry’s shirt off him and throws it where his jeans are lying. “Turn over for me” Louis asks and Harry does so. Louis leans over to his nightstand which harbors a few sexual items one of them being lube and condoms, grabbing both and tossing them on the bed. Louis pulls down Harry’s underwear just below his bum and starts massaging his bum enjoying how perky his young bum is. Harry has to hold back a little laugh because he feels good and a lot of people always compliment on him on his little perky bum. Louis gives it a light slap before leaning down to whisper in Harry’s ear “can’t wait to ruin that bum of yours.” Which turns Harry on completely eliciting a small moan. Louis uncaps the lube and lubes up his fingers before gently rubbing and stretching Harry’s hole adding one finger at a time until Harry is moaning with delight. He can hear Harry say “’m ready” from where he is biting back another moan by biting the pillow he is lying on. Louis removes his trunks and throws them on the floor, he rolls the condom on and slowly covers his cock with lube before hovering over Harry’s bum and slowly pushing himself in, moaning himself at how tight and good it feels. 

“Oh fuck. ‘s tight.” Louis says breathlessly before he slowly starts to gently push himself further in and begin to build up a rhythm. All hears below him is the gently huffs from Harry and the little moans and ‘yea’ coming from him. Wanting to feel more Harry gently lifts his hips and bum up so Louis hits at a different angle leaving both of them moaning in complete pleasure. Sensing Harry wants to do more Louis stops thrusting and lets Harry push his bum back on Louis’ cock. Both of them clearly enjoying the feeling Louis places his hands on Harry’s love handles and guides him back on his cock. Harry is in complete ecstasy all he can say is ‘fuck’ and ‘yea’ every time he rocks back onto Louis’ cock. Louis pulls out gently so he doesn’t come right now. “Turn on your back for me, wanna fuck you properly.” Harry rolls over quickly missing the feeling of Louis’ cock already. Spreading Harry’s legs, Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, Louis pushes his cock back into Harry once again rocking into him. Harry has to throw his arm over his face and bite his skin because it feels so good and he doesn’t want to be too loud. Louis throws his head back from the pleasure just letting out a ‘fuck yea’ because quite honestly he’s never felt this good before. 

“Lou-Louis, ‘m close, ‘m gonna come” Harry says breathlessly because he’s never come untouched before. Hearing this Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand and starts to stroke it at the same rhythm that he is thrusting into Harry. Harry is coming in seconds coming all over Louis’ hand and his own stomach. Louis is coming seconds later filling up the condom chanting ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ while coming. Harry is completely spent. Louis pulls out gently and removes the condom tossing it in the bin next to his. Thank God Louis keeps tissues next to his bed because Louis clearly needs it, wiping off his mess all over chest Harry gets off the bed grabbing his briefs and puts them on following his jeans and t-shirt. While Harry was putting his clothes on Louis went back into his closet to grab his robe and walks Harry to the front door. 

“Thanks again for tonight Louis, the camera means a lot.” Harry says opening the door.

“No Harry, thank you for tonight, I think we both enjoyed it.” Louis says smiling. Harry laughs at that walking out towards the elevator.

“I’ll text you” Louis calls out before closing his door. 

All Harry can do is smile on the elevator ride down.


End file.
